cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 124: Showdown at the Summit/@comment-100.4.9.179-20130526032053
After all the hype, I was dissapointed. Skipping the opening of the fight, having completely redundant coomments to interrupt it, and derailing the one good plot point this season by having Ren win when he ncould have earlier and Aichi take this victory as a rematch(And less Bushitrolling). They didn't even comfirm Berith's skill(Official Trigger names would have been nice too, but we Did See the Special Intercept art for Ren's 5th Damage! Small blessings. looks to be a Demon Castle(Fatalita Revenger, or a knockoff?)) and they wasted time by replaying last episode's end at the opening(Know Lots of Shows do that, but I never liked it, and don't have to)Wish I could say something at all has impressed me thus far this season, but not really. Also, Aichi DID have another intercepter(Escrad) on field did he not? Even if it wasn't enough, it still makes theat comment invaled(By The Genneral of all people!) Do they care about doing it right? Also, Aichi completely misplayed out of desire to place his Avatar on the front line. If he was truly convicted on making that his final turn, then he should have used the heal and critcal in his hand to protect Phallon. Then he would get the extra bonus from the Break Ride. and If he placed Marron beind Escrad. and gave Escrad the Trigger bonus, his Third attack would have gone for Tenty Six Thousand, and we know Ren only had the Heal Triger's 10K to guard with.Alternatively, He could have given the Critical to Phallon and the Power to Escrad, then when boosted by Marron for 26K, Ren would have to let it through to ty to block Phallon, putting hoim at 5. The Heal Trigger would be enough to block Phallon's 17K, until Escrad superior calls the Marron Aichi Damaged checked at 6 to boost Phallon for 24K. That combo only possible if Aichiu had gambled on Escrad and placed Blaster Blade Liberator behind Gancelot. (Why I like seeing the whole thing, Great analysis time wasting nonsense I've been missing!) Can't wait to see the english version of Mordred's Break Ride, unless Sipping Bitter Water is some Cultural thing, it sounds ridiculous, hopefully the dub is more engaging. And seriously, trying to get away with three critical Triggers on three consequtive Twin Drives. They even go very similiar, first a non Trigger Marron, Another Mordred and Alfred. Then the Crit. Even the first two Damage checks are mirrors. First a Grade 1 with 6K (The 10K Vanguard Booster for Ren and Halo Liberator for Aichi) then a trigger(Ren getting the Heal is what decided the game when Aichi's was Critica. Not a Miracle Trigger at 5 damage, but same end result,) A less hate filled statement, did Ren use any non Trial Deck Cards besides Claudus? I didn't see any, even in his Damage zone. Anmd since the Originals have multiple versions already. Blaster Blade Liberator and Blkaster Dark Revenger should have Alternate arts of Aichi and Ren in Avatar Mode. Thank you those chosen who read the whole thing.(And even more so those who agree on at least some parts, Hehe)